Alliance
by Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy
Summary: Levy, resident of King Makarov's Coral Merfolk Palace is given a mission in Sharkfolk City. There, She meets Gajeel Redtail, Crown Prince. She soon gets more than she bargained for. T because I'm paranoid. Previously Mermish Translating
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa Minna-san!**

 **I would like to say that this is the result of my best friend's pestering (you know who you are...) and here it is!**

 **So on to the usual banter...**

 **Disclaimer:** ***ahem* I do not own Faiy Tail in all it's awesomness...**

 **Mashima-Sama does.**

"Levy!"

The short bluenette with her orange headband that kept her tresses out of her eyes looked up from her books to see Lucy, frequent visitor of King Makarov's Coral Palace Library.

Mostly to fetch Levy.

"Levy, come on! We need to get ready for the ceremony!"

Levy groaned. She had forgotten all about the special "coming of age ceremony". It was a simple process. Go, receive a mission, complete it and come back.

The mission was usually a simple test of the mermaids abilities. It was Hand chosen by the King of the mer-folk, King Makarov, to suit their capabilities.

Levy hoped it was something like re-organizing the library. Yeah, that was perfect.

Lucy pouted. "Levy! You need to stop spacing out so much," she said reproachfully, "When will you learn?"

Levy's scales glimmered. They were orange at the bottom fading into a dark blue at the top, like the sky at sunset. "Sorry Lu-Chan," Levy said, "I'm just not looking forward to this."

"Why? Its the start of our lives! A chance to prove our strength!"

As Lucy continued in her rant Levy sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

.

.

.

"Levy Mcgarden," announced King Makarov, "Here is your mission," He said as he handed her a scroll. "You have an unlimited time frame."

"Unlimited?!" Levy cried, utterly shocked. "Most people get a mission for two weeks and mine is unlimited?!"

"It is a very unique mission and requires your specific capabilities."

"Very well Your Majesty," Levy said reluctantly.

.

.

.

Once Levy was in the comfort of her book filled coral home, she opened the scroll.

"Travel to Sharkfolk City, upon arrival, you will receive further instructions.

Required: all magical tools."

Well. That was useful. Not...

Levy sighed. She had no idea how long she was going to stay there. If she would ever be coming home...

She squared her shoulders. No time to be petty. This was her mission.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel Redtail sat in his room, sulking.. His long black hair was matted from him running his fingers through it in frustration. His dorsal fin and tail twitched with impatience. Some mer-brat was due here any hour now. He was the freaking PRINCE! Why did he have to look after the thing?

"A cruel punishment indeed Father," he muttered.

All he did was ruin the training room and now his father has made him the personal babysitter!

"Tch"

He better be allowed to blow off some steam everyday... or the Merperson wouldn't last long.

The violent-minded Sharkfolk Prince turned his head as his best friend Pantherlily swam through the door.

"She's here." he said.

SHE!?

.

.

.

.

Levy looked around the throne room as she swam in, flanked by her escort of Sharkfolk. It was not what she expected at all. It was streaming with sunlight coming from the surface and spotlessly clean, polished rock. She had expected a dark and dingy room with a throne of bones or something...

She shivered. She needed to stop her imagination from running away with her.

She looked to the King and Queen who were both regal and majestic. The King had short, spiky black hair and had a matte black tail and fins. The Queen had long, straight black hair. She had a silver tail and fins that looked very metallic.

Both had deep blood red eyes that were clear of any malice or harm. She could tell that they were well respected and ruled well. She always considered herself an excellent judge of character.

Just then from a side door, two male sharkfolk swam in. The one had short black hair and gray fins with a darker tail. His eyes were an electric blue and he had a scar above one eye.

The other had long, spiky, black hair and shiny black fins and tail. He had many silver piercings all over his well toned, tan, muscular body. His eyes were a blood red. He swam to the King and said, "I apologise for being late, Father" before positioning himself behind The King's throne.

Levy shivered as she recognized several common features.

"He's the prince.." She whispered to herself.

.

.

.

.

Both Sharkmen went and stood slightly behind the throne. Gajeel glanced at his father and waited for him to speak.

"Welcome," the King started, "Ms Mcgarden, to the Sharkfolk. We have been longing for years to bridge the gap between our people and we have finally done it! You have our deepest appreciation.

"Allow me to introduce us all. I am Metallicana Redtail, King of the Sharkfolk. This is Queen Messalye and my son, the Crown Prince, Gajeel. This is Pantherlily, Captain of the Guard. If any of us can make your stay better, please inform us.

"You will be treated as a royal member of the family throughout your stay, You will eat and spend time with us if you so wish. Gajeel will be assisting you and Pantherlily shall also occasionally be there. I understand that King Makarov did not explain any of the duties to you? Well, we'll let you get settled in we shall explain everything at dinner. and Enjoy our beautiful palace and city!"

Gajeel stared at the midget mermaid in front of him. She was TINY! How did she do anything? How did she even sleep without drowning in blankets?

He grined. Teasing her would be fun.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Feel free to point out errors or give suggestions! Next Chappie out this weekend...hopefully...**

 **Love Rusu-Chan, The Scarlet Fairy**

(Edit note: went back and edited this to make more sense...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa Minna-san!**

 ****

 **I hoped to get this out yesterday but life took over...sorry...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail. Mahima-sama does.**

As the two sharkmen approached Levy, she suddenly realised exactly how big they were. She could also see that only one, the one called Pantherlily, was smiling.

"Hello Ms McGarden," Pantherlily said formally, " We are here to take you to your room and then to show you the library. We were informed that you enjoy reading" He noticed that despite her smile, worry plagued her eyes. As he followed her gaze he understood.

"Please ignore this buffoon here," He said, nodding at Gajeel.

"Oi!"

"He is just annoyed at the fact that he has to help you instead of training. He likes training, or more accurately beating the crap out of us."

Levy looked surprised at Pantherlily's deduction. She smiled.

"Thank you Mr Pantherlily," she said bowing, "But if his Highness, Prince Gajeel would rather train than help me then he is welcome to. I would never restrict His Majesty's freedom."

Lily smirked at Gajeel.

Gajeel froze and then narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you call me that?"

"I-I beg your pardon Sire?" Levy stammered.

"I asked why you called me by my title, Shrimp."

"Well, since you are the Crown Prince and everything, it seemed, prop-.. HEY! I am not a shrimp!" She cried in indignation.

She suddenly realised who she was talking to. She went as red and bowed stiffly.

"I-I am very sorry Your Majesty! It was not my place to burst out-"she apologized, stumbling over her words.

Gajeel grinned. " Come on Shrimp," he interrupted, "Let's get you to your room"

.

.

.

.

Levy swam behind the males in utter bewilderment. She could not believe what had just happened!

"Oi, Shrimp! Stop staring! You're burning a hole in my fin!

She stopped and clenched her fists. He may be the Prince but this name was going to stop. She refused to tolerate it.

"Your Majesty-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Gajeel"

His voice was soft.

"W-what?"

"Call me Gajeel."

"But your Majesty-"

"Dammit Shrimp! I am Gajeel! Not "Crown Prince" or "His Royal Highness" or any of that crap!"

His voice softened slightly again.

"Just Gajeel..."

Levy was taken aback. She wasn't expecting any of that. She turned however, and looked defiantly up at him.

"Then I am Levy! Not Shrimp! I am as tall for my height as you are for yours!"

Gajeel sniggered," Nope. You are tiny... Shrimp!"

"Levy! L-E-V-Y! Do I have to spell it for you!?"

"Shorty then."

"Urgh!"

"cough cough"

Levy and Gajeel turned to face Pantherlily who had an amused smile on his face.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get Ms Levy to her room."

The two pulled faces at each other and followed Pantherlily, Levy shooting glares at Gajeel while he just smirked.

Pantherlily couldn't help but think that it was going to be an interesting few months.

.

.

.

.

.

As levy stepped into her room, she gaped.

"It's... HUGE!"

"Its a normal sized bedroom with adjoining bathroom Ms Levy," Pantherlily explained chuckling.

Levy gaped at his use of the word normal. The walls were a deep orange-bordering-red polished coral. There was a massive mirror and the biggest bed that Levy had ever seen. She flopped onto it and sighed in contentment.

"Its so comfy! Thanks Mr Pantherlily!"

"Please, call me Lily or Pantherlily. None of this "Mr" stuff.

"Then please call me Levy. Why do you both have a dislike for appropriate titles? Gajeeeeel?" she asked.

Gajeel's facial expression went from mildly annoyed to serious.

"We never asked to be esteemed, admired or worshiped. We want to become the best by working hard with everyone else, not from coming from a Royal family."

Levy thought about it for a moment. If she was in their position, she would want the same thing.

Gajeel interrupted her reverie , "Now, do you want to see the library or not?"

.

.

.

.

When the trio entered the library, Levy was utterly speechless. It was about 10 times the size of the Merfolk library! Unlike her room, it was cut out of stone, like the rest of the palace, and polished to perfection. It had openings at the top which let in light and had netting over to keep out the fish. The sheer amount of books was overwhelming.

As she lost herself in the shelves, she skimmed her hands over some of the titles. There was "Fantasy Tales of the Deep" , "A History of Heroic Sharkfolk and "Team Sharkfolk Battle Formations" to name but a few.

"Oi, Metalhead! Lily! Watcha' Doin'?"

Levy turned at the sound of a new, cocky voice. When she looked to the door there were two new Sharkmen. One had his hand to his mouth and she presumed he was the one who spoke. He had a deep red tail getting lighter till it became pink to match his pink hair and fins. Wait... Pink?

She giggled.

"Oi! Salamander!' Gajeel shouted back, "Come meet the Shrimp!"

Levy's eyebrow twitched as she sprinted to join the group.

"For the last time! Do not call me that! My name is LEVY!"

Gajeel put his bent elbow on the bluenette's head and grinned.

"Now where could our little "Chibi-chan" mermaid be?"

Levy shoved his arm off her head and glared at him. She turned at looked at the two new arrivals.

The one who had spoken earlier grinned cheekily.

"I'm Natsu! Second-in-Command to Lily!"

"Er-Hi! I'm Levy."

She turned to the second one. He was well built but very pale. His tail and fins were a very pale gray almost white. He had a contrasting mop of sleek black hair witched matched his dark eyes.

"And you are?" she inquired.

"Gray, Gray Fulbuster" He smiled.

"So Chibi-chan," Gajeel grinned as levy pouted at the name, "What do you think of the library?"

"I love it! Its so huge and full of insatiable knowledge that I can hardly contain myself!"

Just then a massive gong rang out through the water.

Levy had the fright of her life! With a flick of her tail she was hiding behind one of the large armchairs that populated the room. She poked her head out and asked, terrified, "What in Neptune's trident was that?"

The four sharkmen grinned at each other and said in unison:

"DINNER!"

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Virtual cookies to all my followers!**

 **Shout out to kccleo95 for being the first follower!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **I have been editing! This is the edited version of this chapter...so a lot more things make sense...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-Sama does.**

"Dinner?" Levy said bewildered, "I got the biggest fright of my life because of it's time for dinner?"

"Pretty much," Gajeel smirked.

"Do I look okay? I mean this is dinner with the King and Queen, isn't it? I have to look my best-" Levy rambled.

Natsu and Gray chuckled at the amusing scene. "Calm down Ms Levy," Gray chuckled, "The King and Queen won't mind how you look."

Levy paused midway through running her fingers through her hair as a comb. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad never bother with those kinds of things. Besides," Gajeel said, looking away, " You look fine anyways."

Levy smiled gratefully and swam to the door. She turned back to face the four males and grinned cheekily. "Last one to the table has to do a favor for everyone else!" With that, she shot off.

.

.

.

Levy may not look it but when she wanted to, her tail could allow her huge speed. Her only problem was she had no idea where she was going. She stopped and listened for movement. Her sharp ears picked up someone coming towards her. Gajeel raced past her and she grinned and followed him. There was no way she was going to lose a challenge she initiated.

Gajeel glanced back at the small mermaid following him. At this rate he would be first!

As the doorway came into view Levy put on a final burst of speed, shot into the door past Gajeel, to win the challenge.

The King and Queen looked up from where they were seated. Levy felt embarrassed. Before she could react the remaining sharkmen bust into the room all falling on top of Gajeel and Levy. Levy on the bottom of the pile groaned.

"Who's on top?" She asked.

"Natsu," The queen answered.

"Geehee. Salamander's gotta' do us all favors!" Gajeel grinned.

Levy squeaked, "Please get off now!"

As the Sharkmen all got off, nursing their bruises, or in Natsu's case, complaining. The King himself helped Levy up.

"Thank you Sire," She bowed respectfully.

The king laughed a hearty, booming laugh. " You are family here Levy! Call me Metallicana and my wife Messalye."

"Thank you for such a hearty welcome Metallicana!" Levy said, laughing.

The group sat down as the servants brought in the food. There were fourteen different types of sushi and nine different platters of seaweed and other nutritious plants. The dishes kept coming in and Levy had no idea where to start. All the sharkmen at the table didn't seem to mind and started tucking in heartily.

The queen however, served herself delicately and Levy followed her lead.

After a few moments of silence save for eating, the King spoke, "How did you find the library, Levy?"

"It was absolutely fantastic!" she smiled but soon became more somber,

The King and Queen looked at each other before the Queen said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Levy smiled and said, "Could I learn about my mission now?" smiling eagerly.

The King smiled. "I think it is time we explain some things to you Levy my dear,We need an ambassador. A go-between for both kingdoms. We need to become allies with your kingdom for future times. Tonight's dinner was so you could meet my commanding officers. It seems that you have already met them," he chuckled. "Pantherlily, Captain of the Guard, Natsu, Second-in-Command and Gray, weapons expert."

Levy gaped.

"My dear," Metallicana continued, "King Makarov has been planning this for months. It needed to be a quiet trip so out enemy would not catch any whiff of this. But he needed a strong woman who was kind and smart. She needed to know both cultures well enough to see both sides. King Makarov has chosen you as you fit all the requirements."

Levy's dinner sat half eaten. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed.

The king spoke again, softer, " Maybe you should retire Levy, it's a lot to take in. Gajeel, escort her to bed and return back immediately."

Levy got up and wished everybody a good night before quickly swimming out the room.

Gajeel swam after her to find her aways down the corridor hunched over and shaking.

"Hey," he said softly, " Are you okay?"

Levy looked up at him smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I have never- in my entire life- been called strong before," she smiled and laughed softly.

Gajeel looked at her surprised. He hadn't been expecting that. She looked up at him. "Didi you know?" she asked.

Gajeel looked away and clenched his fists. "No," He growled.

Levy was surprised, the Crown prince not knowing? That was a first.

" I think my Father wants me back to explain what's going on."

She nodded. That would make sense.

"Lets get you to bed Shrimp," Gajeel said, "There will probably be tonnes of meetings for you to attend tomorrow and we cant have our little 'Chibi-chan' tired can we."

Levy glared at him but said nothing. As the got to her room she walked in and turned around. She said, " Swim along now Princy-Wincy, can't have your Father worrying about you, can we Princy-Wincy?" she smirked and shut the door. Score one up to her!

Gajeel stood frozen at her door. Did she just- Oh it was SO on!

As Gajeel swam back to the dining hall he wondered if the library punishment was so he wouldn't notice the war plans. But for what reason?

As he sat down, his father spoke.

"I apologize from keeping this hidden so long Gajeel, but it was for your own protection. You could have been assassinated if you knew. It was vital you went on as normal," he explained, "The Merfolk Kingdom is very powerful and we need help if we are going to survive the upcoming war. Have you heard about Erza Scarlet and her fiancé Jellal Fernandez?They are the Generals of the Merfolk Army. It is entirely possible for Erza Scarlet could beat even Pantherlily. That kind of power is what we need."

Gajeel Slowly nodded. Erza's nickname showed her ferocity, Titania. Her fiancé was just as terrifying. Mystogan, he who kills in the mist.

"Who are we preparing to go to war against, Father?" Gajeel asked, apprehensive.

Metallicana answered seriously, "My younger Brother, your Uncle Jose"

 **See! It makes more sense now!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa Minna-San!**

 **Judging from the feedback I have gotten, you guy's like my idea! I am so glad! Virtual cookies everywhere!**

 **I am so sorry that this came out today, and not yesterday, but i had mountains of homework and studying to do, as well as practice piano. Gomenasai! Now to cease my endless rambling, on with this weekend's chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I Do not own Fairy tail, Mashima-sama does.**

Gajeel swam back to his room with the promise of more information the following morning. His father had sent him to bed, saying many meetings and counsels would follow this revelation. As he collapsed into bed his mind drifted to Levy, and the way he had taken the news. He found the way she took her newfound responsibility was...surprising to say the least. He agreed with her king. She was strong, not in a physical, I'm-gonna-beat-you-to-a-pulp way, rather, in a mental and emotional way. She could hold her own in a mental battle, and probably was very good with battle strategies. He found himself admitting to the darkness of his room that he had a new respect for the tiny mermaid.

Levy lay in darkness, thinking about the morrow. She would have to attend arduous meetings and meet new people around the castle. It was still only her first night here after all. Her mind wandered to the prince, and his lack of knowledge about her position and the impending war. He was an obviously strong, good fighter. He could have been an important figure for the war. If that was so, why hide the truth from him? From what she could see from the way others treated him, and how he treated others, he bore a large amount of the kingdom's responsibility so his father wouldn't suffer. She smiled to herself, he was nicer than he admitted. Levy's eyes widened. He was being protected! If the prince knew, he would take all the responsibility on himself and become a target for assassination! She gulped back a lump in her throat, that would be a huge loss for the kingdom. She shook the thoughts from her head and decided to sleep. She could worry tomorrow.

.

.

.

Pantherlily slowly nodded to Natsu as Gajeel's guard was changed. He hated having to guard his best friend without his knowledge, but now that he knew, he was too much of a target. He suddenly had a thought, what about Levy? The King and Queen were well guarded, Grey was taking care of that. Levy however, was not. He cursed at his stupidity and, with an order to Natsu to protect Gajeel, he sped away to Levy's chambers.

All seemed normal when he slowly opened the door, but he soon saw a figure emerge from the shadows. The figure was feminine, but definitely one of the Sharkfolk. She held a clamshell dagger in her hand and moved towards Levy's bed. With one sharp movement Pantherlily had flicked the dagger out of her hands and pushed her back. He lunged for a panel in the polished coral and activated the palace alarm.

Natsu heard the sounds of the distinctive palace alarm and seconds later Gajeel came burtsing out the door.

"Salamander? The hell?" Gajeel demanded, as the pair was joined by Gray.

"All clear on the Majesties side," Gray said, visibly out of breath.

"Where could it be coming from then?" Natsu queried. The trio looked at each other before realization dawned on Gajeel's face.

"Levy!"

The three burst into Levy's room to see Levy holding a knife and Pantherlily holding a Sharkmaiden down.

"Took your time!" said Pantherlily half jokingly and half seriously, "Its a good thing Levy can keep her head."

Gajeel swam up to her and looked her up and down for injuries. The water near her eyes was slightly murky red. His eyes soon found a few small but deep-looking cuts above her left eye. She looked shaken. Wait- Were those fingernail scratches!? How the hell- Gajeel barked to Gray, who was the closest, "Get bandages, Shrimp's hurt!"

Grey immediately obeyed, bringing bandages and painkillers from the adjoining bathroom.

As Gajeel attended to her head, Gajeel and Levy secured the intruder. She had a blood red tail and fins and long blood-like hair. Her long nails had bloodstains underneath, confirming Gajeel's suspicions of Levy's wound.

As Gray and Natsu swam away to question the intruder, Pantherlily left to inform the King and Queen of the nights events. Gajeel stayed and made sure Levy was alright. He refused to admit it, but he had a soft spot for the tiny mermaid.

"Is it true?" she asked suddenly.

"Is what true?" Gajeel said, visibly confused.

"That Sharkfolk go crazy at the smell of blood?"

Gajeel laughed, " 'Course not Shrimp!" his smile still held laughter, " If anything it calms us down."

Levy looked a little skeptical but however that faded into amusement. "Glad to hear it," she said.

Gajeel's counternance turned serious. "What the hell did that chick do?"

Levy's face turned into a similar expression.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Levy woke to an alarm raging and a large figure battling a smaller one. She tried to intervene, her mind still think with sleep. Pantherlily's voice tried to stay her, but as she registered what it said, she felt a slashing pain above her left eye. Finger's that dripped with blood moved out of her vision. She fell to the floor and noticed a clamshell dagger that seemed to have been discarded in the struggle. She picked it up and held it to the unfamiliar women's throat._

 _"Let go of him!" she said forcefully to what she could now see was sharkmaiden._

 _The Sharkmaiden let go of Pantherlily, who said, "On the floor!" She moved to the floor, and as Levy removed the knife, Pantherlily pinned the intruder down._

 _Levy got up and held the knife threateningly. Just then, the door burst open, revealing help._

 _*End Flashback*_

"And that's when you guy's arrived," Levy finished.

"Damn Shrimp, that was a close call!" looking away, Gajeel said, "Thanks for, ya' know, saving my friend."

Levy smiled, knowing he was probably not good with showing emotion.

"You're welcome" she said softly.

"Oi, Metalhead!" it was Gray's voice.

"What Iceprick?" Gajeel said gruffly.

"Your sister's gonna be here in a couple hours," Gray said, obviously used to the nickname, "Better clean up." with that, he left.

Gajeel looked at the clock on Levy's wall. It read 5:00am.

Levy looked at him curiously and asked, "Gajeel, do you have nickname's for everyone?"

"Geehee, of course, Shrimp," He said pointedly, "Natsu is Salamander, 'cause his face looks like one, Gray's an Iceprick 'cause of his scales being ice-like an' all," he explained.

"Why are you Metalhead?" Levy asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

Gajeel looked noticeably embarrassed, "My piercings" he mumbled.

Levy lost her control, and burst into fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing Dammit!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed that! This was the first time I did a flashback, so please tell me if it worked or not!**

 **I love reading all your comments, they inspire me to keep writing, and you guys that favorite and folllow me or this story are all amazeballs! I hope you can all guess who Gajeel's sister is! Leave Guesses in a review or Pm me! I hope to have another chappie out on Saturday. Hopefully Life shall not intervene. *keeps finger's crossed***

 **Love all you epic readers!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **I am so so dearly sorry that I did not update last week. Life was hectic and then when I had time to write I was lazy. You have my humblest apologies.**

 **To make up for this I will be posting another chapter this weekend and it shall be a long one! We are starting to get to the meat of the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the emotional roller coaster that is Fairy Tail. Mashima-Sama does.**

After Levy had assured Gajeel that she was perfectly capable of cleaning herself up on her own and that she did not need to go to the infirmary (which took a while) she began to get ready to meet the princess.

Hunting around her bathroom, she found her Shampoo Crystals and her Coral Conditioner. After putting her shampoo crystals into her hair and letting them absorb the dirt, she brushed them out, making sure they were properly disposed of. The process was repeated with the Coral Conditioner. After her hair care was complete, she replaced her now bloody bandages with fresh ones.

The wounds stung as they were exposed to the salty water but her efficiency with replacing her bandages soon stopped the pain.

She then began cleaning her scales of her tail and top half to get the bloodstains from them.

As she declared herself fit to be seen, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Pantherlily was there, flanked by two sharkmen she had never seen before.

"Pardon the intrusion, Levy," Pantherlily said in his usual formal tone, "But the princess has arrived and has expressed a wish to see you. She has requested that I bring you before Gajeel and I start the interrogation of the woman who attacked you last night."

Levy nodded enthusiastically, saying, "I would love to meet her!"

The turned to the two sharkmen who were slightly behind Pantherlily. "Could you introduce me to these two Sharkmen Pantherlily?" she asked pleasantly.

The one to Pantherlily's left was of medium build and had shoulder length black hair that was tied up, but left his fringe covering his right eye. His fins and tail were dark and created shadowy patterns on his scales as he moved though the water. He had a silent, graceful air about him.

The other Sharkman was slightly more muscular. He had bright yellow hair, much like Levy's friend, Lucy. He had a single scar running perpendicular to the right end of his right eyebrow. It gave him a kind of rebel-but-nice-guy look. His tail was a polished silver, while his fins were a pale gray.

Pantherlily introduced the blond as Sting and the dark one as Rogue.

"They are to be your personal guards," Pantherlily explained, "They will accompany you everywhere, stand outside doors to guard you and make sure an incident like this morning does not reoccur. You MUST always have one of them with you, even if Gajeel or myself or any of the other guards is with you. If they ever leave you, they will be severely punished. This has been explained to them. They are your shields Levy, for you are to important to lose. This is by Order of the Crown Prince, Gajeel" Pantherlily finished seriously.

Levy gulped. Gajeel was really concerned for her if he was to order this. She mentally berated herself. No, Gajeel is concerned for his kingdom, in which I play a vital role.

She looked up at her two new guards and smiled gratefully. "I understand," She said softly and then bowed before Sting and Rogue, saying, "Thank you for looking after me!"

Sting raised a scarred eyebrow, smirked and said, "No problem Ms Levy!" He turned cocky. "Only the top Natsu, Gajeel and Pantherlily can beat us, so we'll protect you no matter what!"

Rogue nodded in his silent manner and bowed. She then notcied the two were wearing swords. They meant business!

Pantherlily spoke up, "If you are ready Levy, we are to accompany you to the princess."

Levy nodded in affirmation and Rogue and Sting positioned themselves protectively behind her as her guard while Pantherlily lead the way.

.

.

Gajeel waited impatiently outside his sister's massive room.

He had already seen her and greeted her but he wanted to be the one to introduce her to Levy. His mind strayed to Levy and how he had appointed Sting and Rogue as guards for her. He knew he had made a good choice. Sting was already seeing someone and Rogue was married. No chance of them getting comfortable with his Levy. Wait...his? Since when did he have a right to call her HIS? He was disgusted with himself. He had only met the mermaid the day before and already he was treating her like an object? He weirdly felt protective of her but that still gave him no rights. He had made sure she was protected because she was important to the kingdom! No other reason!

Try as he might, he could not convince himself.

Just as he was mentally beating some sense into himself, Levy arrived. The bluenette swam up to Gajeel and greeted him.

"Hey Shrimp, how's the head doing?" Gajeel asked in reply, the nickname second nature now.

Levy's eye twitched but she smirked.

"It's feeling great Princy-Wincy! No pain at all"

She was rewarded by Sting trying to stifle his laughter and failing terribly, along with a small, but amused smile from Rogue. Pantherlily's countenance was amused. Just then The doors to the Princess's room were opened from the inside by Natsu and Gray, who had just been talking to her. They snickered, having heard everything.

"May we present, Her Majesty, Princess Wendy!" They said in unison.

A small Sharkgirl swam out the room and hugged Levy. "I finally get to meet our Ambassador!" She swam back and looked at Levy with beautiful brown eyes. She had long, dark blue hair tied in two ponytails on the sides of her head. Her tail was in stripes of green and yellow and her fins were a light baby-blue.

Wendy said kindly to Levy, " You are very pretty! I can see why Onii-Chan can't take his eye's off of you!' she smiled.

Gajeel stuttered, Levy blushed, the others roared with laughter.

Gajeel thought quickly. He grabbed his sister and slung her over his shoulder.

"Right, the rest of you can leave,' he said. "And you Wendy, you've seen the Shrimp so you can-"

"Gajeel!" he was interrupted by Levy, "Put her down!'

Gajeel stared.

"Why?"

"Because I have been surrounded by boorish men, excluding your mother, for the past day!" she said, acting overly dramatic.

"And I need some girl talk! Like about boys, and make-up and hair and scale care!" she winked at Wendy, who had wriggled to see Levy, and said to the Sharkmen, "So if you don't want to hear all that, I suggest you leave!"

With that, Gajeel promptly put down Wendy and Sprinted along with Gray, Natsu and Pantherlily to get out of that room.

Rogue and Sting stayed where they were however, albeit looking very uncomfortable.

Levy smiled. "I won't put you torture you Sting, Rogue,"she said kindly, "Just wait for me outside the door."

With that, The two remaining Sharkmen hightailed it out of there, shutting the door firmly behind them.

 **There you go Minna! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I shall start typing up the next one today and hopefully have it out by tomorrow! And by the way, did you see what I did with her Shampoo and conditioner? I can't imagine them using liquid hair care products while underwater. So i made them crystals and coral bits that absorb dirt and make hair nice and shiny! Hope you guys like the idea. Feel free to use it! Well done to all of you who guessed Wendy was Gajeel's sister!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **As promised, another chapter this weekend! I am not reallly sure if this chapter worked out okay, but here it is anyway!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the tear-jerking story of Fairy Tail. Mashima-Sama does.**

Gajeel and Pantherlily swam out of the dark prison cells, where Flare, the sharkmaiden who had attempted to kill Levy had been. The interrogation had gone well, but the information they had received was worrying. It was barely midday yet, but it was shaping up to be a difficult day.

Swimming silently through the water, they went straight to inform the King of the new information.

King Metallicana listened with a somber countenance to the information regarding his brother. The son of the Merfolk King had joined Jose. Ivan, a cruel and sadistic merman who would stop at nothing to get revenge on his father. His father had forbidden him to become the next heir to the kingdom as he had been too power-hungry. Ivan had been exiled from the kingdom since.

This allegiance was dangerous news, and all the more reason for the Merfolk and the Sharkfolk to become allies.

As Pantherlily relayed pieces of information to the king regarding size of the army, weapons and possible battle strategies their enemies might use, Gajeel went to inform Levy of the information.

When Levy learned of Ivan's involvement, she shuddered.

"King Makarov had expected that his son had betrayed the kingdom, and had planted spies in both kingdoms, but I did not expect him to have gone this far. Maybe I have been naïve."

Gajeel nodded. "We need a fresh way of getting information. We can't rely on this information only as it may change when they learn of this Sharkmaiden's capture."

King Metallicana summoned Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Pantherlily Levy and her two guards to a meeting within the next half hour. They Then began discussing plans to get new information.

Natsu had first suggested that they capture an enemy, and interrogate them similarly to Flare.

"That wouldn't be practical." Pantherlily said

"I agree" Levy said.

"First we would have to find someone who was our enemy, and then run the risk of him or her not talking. Then there's the risk of the fact that we could be discovered by Ivan and Jose," she explained further.

The room went into silence while all the members of the meeting tried to think of a suitable method of gaining more information to prepare their armies.

Sting then spoke up. "I think the wisest thing to do first is to publicly show Levy as her people's ambassador, then send her back to her people with a treaty, to scare Ivan and Jose. Then with our people officially allies, we could discuss with their generals and Commanders to figure out the next best move."

Levy and Gajeel nodded their heads in confirmation. This seemed to everyone to the wisest plan.

Rogue, strangely spoke up. "It would be best if this could be done today, immediately if possible."

King Metallicana nodded sagely. "I shall send out an announcement for the people to come to the town square by midday. Then," he said nodding to Levy, "you will be publicly presented. I then would like you on your way back to your people with an escort as soon as possible. Meanwhile I shall have my ministers write up a treaty for you to take back."

Levy Nodded and then said, "Perhaps Gajeel should come as His people's ambassador for my King. This would show an equal effort from both parties."

Pantherlily agreed with her, "If we send Gajeel, he can also be a figure to represent us, that is not a guard."

Gajeel nodded in agreement, "I am also one of the strongest warriors. I can protect Levy and her escort."

The members of the meeting all agreed to this and much discussion of details was done. It was decided that by two hours after midday, Levy and her escort would leave. At midday, the revealing of Levy to the people would take place. An announcement was sent to the people within minutes of the meeting ending.

The decided guards for Levy were Sting, Rogue, Rufus, a dependable and cunning knight, and Orga, a loud and boisterous but very capable knight.

Levy was present while the treaty was being drawn up. It was a simple yet effective treaty, saying that The Sharkfolk would always respond to the Merfolk's plea for assistance or aid in battle or with other needs, in exchange for the promise of the same treatment from the Merfolk.

A letter was added explaining the predicament of the Sharkfolk and all the information that regarded Ivan and Jose. It also requested that the generals and Commanders of the Merfolk Army could return with Levy from the Merfolk Kingdom, for discussions and strategies.

Levy herself supervised the writing of both of these documents, and once they were signed by the King, she put them safely with her things for the journey later that day.

.

.

.

.

The time for the announcement arrived. Levy was worried that she would not be well received by the people, being of a different race to the Sharkfolk. Wendy however stayed her fears.

"You are kind, brave and have a good heart. The people will love you. Trust me."

She was correct. The people adored her and call her the "Sharkfolk Hope".

She captured them with her smile and kind aura. Gajeel could hardly believe the people's reaction was so positive. He couldn't have asked for a better ambassador.

After the announcement's success. The group of knights, Gajeel and Levy left in high spirits. They would reach the Merfolk Kingdom by evening, barring unseen events.

They started off in a cheerful, talkative mood and soon the conversation moved to Merfolk customs and traditions.

"There is a custom in the Merfolk, that is if a merman wishes to propose, he takes the mermaid to where they first met, and re-initiates the first ever conversation they ever had. If the mermaid continues the conversation, then she accepts the proposal. Its a sweet tradition" she told them.

Rufus, adjusted his mask and said, "I shall remember that, it seems very romantic."

They carried on discussing the various traditions and customs while heading to the Merfolk kingdom.

At nightfall they arrived to the gate of a great coral city and Levy requested entrance. Their party was admitted, but had to go in for questioning.

They arrived in a room to find a tall scarlet-scaled mermaid with long flowing red hair. She had a heavy looking sword hanging from her waist. Levy saw her and gasped.

"Erza! How are you!"

 **There we go! Sorry. I feel that this was a bit rushed. But hey, its another chapter. Hope you guy's enjoyed.**

 **I have a weeks break soon and shall post a lot then and also go and edit some of my old chapters, so look forward to that!**

 **I am assuming you guy's know what Rufus and Orga look like. Please tell me if you don't, I shall then edit this chapter and inclue descriptions of them :D**

 **Love Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **I am very sorry that these updates are later and later each time, but I am entering an exam term and it is getting rather stressful. I shall try to update as often as I can, but they shall not be very regular. Thank you guys for all your review, follows and favorites! They mean a lot!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Anime with the most awesome opening song ever. Mashima-sama does.**

Levy gave her scary mermaid friend a huge hug before urning to the rest of her company. "Everyone, this is Erza Scarlet, a great friend of mine." she said.

Erza smiled at her. "I apologize Levy, but I have to question you all. It's standard procedure. King Makarov's orders."

Levy looked at everyone. Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus were looking on at the Great Titania with awe and respect. Gajeel had a very passive face which no matter how well you knew him, looked terrifying. Erza looked at him sceptically, before bowing.

"Welcome to our Kingdom, Prince Gajeel Redtail. If you would permit, I would like to question your company before you, as I would prefer to show you I have no ill intentions." She said formally.

"I have no problems with it, Lady Titania." Gajeel said in the same formal tone that Levy barely recognized. He really was much more comfortable in his own kingdom wasn't he?

Sting stepped forward. "I shall be the first to be questioned."

As he was taken to an adjoining room, Levy commented to Gajeel, "After all this is over, we must remember to get Natsu do do something for each of us."

Gajeel grinned, "Hell yeah, I haven't forgotten."

Just then, Sting and Erza emerged from the room. Sting looked completely calm and relaxed. Evidently his questioning had gone well. One by one Erza questioned them with the same result, until it was Gajeel's turn.

Going into the adjoining room, he was surprised to find that he was not alone. In the room there was a table with a chair on either side. In the corner however, there was a Merman. He had dark blue scales on his tail. He had a billowing cloak, moving about in the water's current. He had a sword at his hip whose hilt was a deep blue and had diamonds scattered about it. His hair was a deep blue, which gave him great camouflage in the water. However, his defining feature was a crimson tattoo, running from the right side of his forehead , across his eye and down his cheek. Gajeel gulped. This was Jellal Fernandez, known as Mystogan, for his ability to kill without being noticed. As he looked at his scales, he understood why. This guy was invisible in water. A deadly enemy to make, that was certain.

Erza closed the door and offered him a seat. As he sat down, he spoke, "It is certainly an honor to meet you and your fiancé, Lady Titania, He is known even throughout our kingdom." he turned to Jellal and said, "Jellal Fernandez, or Mystogan, it is an honor to meet you."

Jellal looked at him and raised an eyebrow before speaking in his confident yet level voice, "Prince Gajeel Redtail of Sharkfolk Kingdom, your deeds are know to us also, yet we meet as strangers. If you wish to meet the king, and become allies, please answer us truthfully, and with your true intention, not hiding or only telling us of your doing in part."

It was a well rehearsed speech, Gajeel gave him that. Flawlessly executed, with no wavering in his voice. However, Gajeel had had to learn it too, and could spot it immediately. However, he held his tongue.

"Very well." He said instead.

Erza began with simple questions, none which invaded his privacy, but made clear his intentions. His answers were simple and to the point. He was internally sick of acting formal and needed a good brawl with Natsu or Gray.

After all the questions were over, the rest of the company was lead into the room. Jellal left inconspicuously as silence fell over the room. No-one dared talk. Soon, Jellal came back in, melting into the water with stealth no-one could imitate. He whispered something to Erza and she nodded before turning to face the company.

"No treachery has been found among you. I shall now take all of you to your rooms. Each room is near the others, but still separate. Is that convenient?"

Levy rushed to Erza and Jellal and Gave them both hugs. "That perfect thanks Erza, Jellal." She said, turning to each of them.

"I presume we shall see King Makarov tomorrow?"

Erza nodded but before Erza could reply, Sting and Rogue took position behind Levy. Sting spoke to Erza, looking her directly in the eye.

"Rogue and I will not require a room. We are Levy's personal guards, and she shall not enter a room without us there to guard it's door."

Rogue stared defiantly and Jellal and Erza, daring them to oppose.

Erza's eyes darkened. "You assume that we shall not provide adequate guards for one of our own kind? Do you assume that we have not thought to provide guards for all of you, or are the Sharkfolk so distrusting?"

It was strangely Jellal, who came to the rescue of the defiant Sharkmen. He place his hand on Erza's arm to calm her, and turned to the pair and said, "Congratulations. You are an incredibly loyal pair of Sharkmen. I am glad that our Levy is guarded so well. However, You have had a tiring journey and we are willing to provide guards for everyone from our most trusted members. Is this satisfactory?"

Sting and Rogue exchanged a silent look before Rogue spoke up in his soft, but no less determined, voice, "One of us will be at Ms Levy's door and one at the Prince's door. You may provide other guards, but one of our company will always be by their doors while the others sleep. Sting and I will take turns for Ms Levy, while Rufus and Orga shall be responsible for the Prince."

Levy gaped. That was the most that Rogue had ever spoken.

As their names were mentioned, Rufus and Orga nodded.

Jellal smiled. " I expected nothing less. Very well. I shall make arrangements for one guard to be posted to each of the rooms and have one on hand for the next shift. Organize yourselves as you wish. I shall show you your rooms." his face grew dark.

"But never defy Erza or I again unless it is a life or death situation. We are the ones who hold your lives. We are not allies yet, tomorrow maybe, but not now."

With that he turned and swam to show them the rooms he had organized.

The rooms were all next to each other, and each had adjoining bathrooms. The six rooms were all very well decorated, with many paintings of Merfolk. Guards were chosen and to Sting and Rogue's satisfaction, the guards were incredibly capable, nearly beating them in a short match. The chosen guards were mermen by the names of Elfman, Bixslow, Fried and Max.

.

.

.

As Levy collapsed on her bed after unpacking, Sting entered and said a certain Lucy demanded to see her.

Before Levy could reply, the blond mermaid with her hot pink scales sprinted in and gave Levy a massive hug.

"You...You...I have no idea what to call you!" Lucy said while squeezing the life out of her friend. Levy squeaked, and Sting calmly removed Lucy to give Levy some air.

Levy grinned at her friend.

"Its good to see you Lucy!"

"Mou! So tell me what you have been doing! How on earth have you become an ambassador for the SHARKFOLK? You're a mermaid!"

Sting looked at Lucy in utter disbelief. Was this mermaid being serious? Did she even know her own friend's importance?

Levy smiled sheepishly and told Lucy of her time in the Kingdom of the Sharkfolk. She had only been gone a day, yet so much had happened. Once she had finished her tale, Lucy gave her a look that Levy knew all too well. It was a "are-you-nuts-you-could-have-been-hurt-or-killed-but-I-still-love-you" kinda look.

Sting cleared his throat. "I apologise Ms Lucy, but Ms Levy is tired from our journey and needs sleep, you may see her in the morning."

He turned to Levy and said, "Rogue is organizing some food for you, but you need some rest immediately after that."

Levy smiled at him, "I understand, however, could you ask Gajeel to join me for dinner, I need to discuss some things about our meeting with the king tomorrow." Sting grinned at her.

"Sure thing."

Lucy looked at her friend. How did she command such respect, only after a day?

Rogue swam into Levy's room with a tray of food, just as Lucy was leaving. Sting bowed and took his leave to go and find Gajeel.

As Lucy swam away she muttered to herself.

"Prince Gajeel huh.."

 **There we go! I Hope you all enjoyed! And its the longest yet!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konichiwa Minna-San!**

 **I started exams today and will probably not update until late November, early December so I thought I should do an update. Hope this comforts you all! (** **I should be studying** ***Scratches back of neck nervously... *)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy tail. Mashima-sama does.**

Gajeel skulked into Levy's room. The jellyfish lamp next to her bed illuminated the image of Levy sitting and eating her simple supper.

"Gajeel!" She saw him and got up, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, I started without you. I was so hungry!"

Gajeel's internally smirked. He wasn't really hungry, but this was a perfect opportunity to tease her! He stared at the plate with a wistful look on his face.

"How could you Shrimp? How could you start eating before me? I was ravenous with hunger and you have already eaten most the food!" He glanced at the plate, which still had quite a lot of food despite his words.

Levy gulped. "I-I'm sorry!" she stammered guiltily. "When Rogue brought it in, it looked so yummy, I couldn't-"

Gajeel roared with laughter. Levy's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"I cant believe you Gajeel!" she yelled over his laughter.

He swam over and ruffled her hair before collapsing on her bed, laughing.

"I'm not hungry Shrimp, you can eat it." he said after his bout of laughing was over.

She grumpily grabbed her plate and kept on eating, not facing him.

"I call you in to discuss tomorrow and all you do is tease me! I have half a mind to call Sting and Rogue to come and shove you out!"

Gajeel looked at the sulking mermaid before a smug grim crossed his visage. "Those two would never be able to force me out of anywhere!"

Levy cursed inwardly. He was right.

She turned to him and spoke, her sulking mood gone, "Gajeel you know that tomorrow is vital to our- your," she corrected herself, hoping he didn't notice, "kingdom's survival?"

Gajeel sat up, hearing her serious tone and ignoring her slip-up said, "Yeah, what about it?"

She turned to fully face him.

"We are going to meet the king and his grandson tomorrow. Along with Lord Jellal and Lady Erza. I'm nervous!"

Gajeel chuckled "Why Shrimp? You already helped Lily defeat an assassin, heck! You're friends with Titania!"

Levy smiled sadly.

"You haven't met Laxus."

.

.

.

.

.

When Gajeel, Levy, Sting and Rogue entered the throne room the next morning, Levy noticed that the atmosphere was very different to what she expected.

She stared at the Prince. Laxus, grandson to the King Makarov. His eyes... They were different to what she remembered. When he left the castle six months ago, six months before the mission choosing, a life time ago, they were harder, more malicious and power hungry.

Now...

They were calm, apologetic, regretful even?

"Levy, Prince Gajeel, welcome to my city. Levy, welcome back! Even if only a day has been gone, an awful lot has happened to you my child." King Makarov welcomed. "You even have body guards fierce enough to stand up to Erza!"

In a corner of the room, Erza nodded.

King Makarov continued, "Please may I have the honor of knowing their names?" He asked as if he were not the King.

Levy bowed, momentarily forgetting Laxus. She gestured towards Her blond and dark-haired bodyguards, Introducing them. "This is Sting," she said, "And this is Rogue."

King Makarov nodded. "This is my grandson Laxus, Prince of the City."

While Rogue and Sting smiled, Levy and Gajeel looked utterly confused.

 _ ********Flashback********_

" _Who? Who's Laxus?" Gajeel asked._

" _The Kings Grandson. His Father is Ivan, who's assassins attacked me and Lily" Levy shivered, visibly distressed._

 _Gajeel cursed internally. That kind of guy had a son? If the the apple didn't fall too far from the tree, this could be bad._

" _He became more power-hungry when his father was banished," Levy continued. "He assumed he would inherit the throne. Makarov banished him too before he could do anything. That was six months ago. Erza told me earlier that he arrived back today and was a changed man, but I don't know. I cant forget his eyes."_

 _Gajeel nodded, understanding. He smiled to himself. When he was a kid, he acted all high and mighty as well. Then Natsu beat some sense into him when they were all but tweens. Maybe he could do the same to this Laxus..._

 _ ********End Flashback********_

Laxus swam to Levy with a genuine friendly yet apologetic smile. To her utter shock, he bowed before the group. Levy was even more surprised when Gajeel bowed back. She hastily bowed as well.

When they all rose, Laxus extended a hand to Gajeel, grinning. "Prince Gajeel I believe? I hear your kingdom's gonna' help beat up my old man's ass!"

Gajeel roared with laughter and shook Laxus's hand and pounded him on the back before saying "Yeah, and you're gonna' help beat my uncle's!" He grinned back.

The whole throne room laughed at the Princes using such language and Makarov yelled from his throne "Come here brats! You have letters for me!"

Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting and Rogue walked to the throne all conversing as if old friends.

As Makarov read the letter followed by the treaty, his joking visage became one of a much more grave nature.

"This is serious." he said grimly, "If Ivan and this Jose have joined forces we should join together also. I shall see to it that this is signed immediately, I shall then begin the process of choosing adequate generals and strategists to send back to your kingdom, Prince Gajeel." He turned to Levy. "You have done a brilliant job of joining our people, well done."

Levy blushed with pride and Makarov turned back to Gajeel and said, "I am glad you haven't turned out like your uncle. You are a dangerous enemy to have, my boy."

Gajeel bowed.

Makarov laughed at the formality.

"Well brats, it's breakfast!"

.

.

.

.

At the grand breakfast table, Levy indulged in her favorite foods while explaining them all to Gajeel, who sat amused while watching her.

She was currently showing him the most girly pink food he could imagine. He shuddered internally. He wouldn't be caught DEAD eating that! But it suited the Shrimp really well.

"..jeel, Gajeel! Were you even listening? You weren't listening!" Levy pouted.

He smirked and ruffled her hair. "Nah," he said nonchalantly.

From across the table, Laxus's booming laughter could be heard.

"Quite a catch there Levy!" he teased, while she blushed as red as Erza's tail and hair. Laxus laughed good-naturedly before adding "What would Jet and Droy say?"

Levy looked at him with her red face and said straight back to him, "And Mirajane?"

Laxus laughed, "You got me there," he admitted.

Gajeel looked terribly confused so Levy too the liberty to explain.

"Mirajane is The mermaid that Laxus is in love with. She's beautiful and very kind."

Gajeel nodded before smirking."Jet and Droy?' He asked.

Levy looked away with a slight pink dusting on her cheeks. "They're friends of mine, I heard from Erza that their away on a mission."

Gajeel nodded, not teasing her anymore. It was a relief hearing that those guys weren't here. These guy's might actually like Levy.

Wait...

Why was that a concern for him?

He brushed it from his mind. Laxus was describing what happened to him when he was banished.

"Once I figured that the attacker's were my father's men, I pulled no punches. There were some Sharkfolk too, which confused me at first, but doesn't anymore. Once I had defeated them, I was almost dead, but the Thunder Guard found me as I was returning from a mission and they brought me back yesterday, caring for me on the way has healed most of my wounds."

"Who are the Thunder Guard?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus explained. "They are three very capable guards of the kingdom. I believe two were assigned to guard you?" Their names are Fried, Bixslow and Evergreen." he finished with a hint of pride.

Gajeel nodded. He remembered the guards Fried and Bixslow. Fried was a merman with long green hair and matching tail. He had a long rapier which matched his theme of green.

Bizslow was a slightly... strange... merman. He had a dark purple tail and had a habit of sticking his tongue out. When not wearing his old-fashioned visor helmet, you could see his X-shaped tattoo that went across his face with the middle of the "X" meeting on the bridge of his nose in a similar color to his tail.

Just as Laxus had finished his story, Erza and Jellal burst into the room looking as fierce as thunder.

"We have trouble!" Jellal roared.

 **Wahhh CLIFFY!**

 **I am so cruel to give this to you right before I don't update for a month... well, it's the longest chappie yet so...**

 **Anyway HOLY MACARONI GUYS! I am on 59 follows and 35 favourites! For my first story! ASDFGHJGAIJGH! I am thrilled!**

 **You guys always make my day thank you so much!**

 **Love Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa Minna-San!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating, My exams finished and then I had a week of job-shadowing and then a youth camp for church and then an anime marathon and then family for Christmas and chaos there...**

 **I am a terrible human being. I left you guys for more than a month on a cliffhanger!**

 **Welllllll...without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the trolling manga of Fairy Tail. Mashima-Sama does.**

Natsu swam lazily around the training grounds, supervising the training of the soldiers. He sighed. The castle had been so boring since Gajeel left. Because things were moving towards war, Pantherlily and Gray were always at meetings, and he had no one to spar with, not even Sting and Rogue!

He sighed again. He looked at his troops, and swam around, pointing out things they needed to work on or improve.

As he was finishing off, Gray came sprinting to him from the Castle's adjoining gate.

"News!" he yelled.

.

.

.

.

Levy and Gajeel jumped up from the table in readiness while Sting and Rogue moved from their previously inconspicuous places to Levy's side.

Erza and Jellal swam up to the King, both looking as fierce as thunder.

They gave a slightly tattered piece of paper to Makarov.

Makarov read aloud to the dining room, "We have a couple of your knights, I believe that they are rather precious to your little ambassador... I think their names were" Makarov's face darkened as he read the names, "Jet and Droy..."

Levy gasped. Gajeel scowled. Laxus glared.

Makarov continued reading. "we would like a nice chat with your little ambassador, you can find us in the Phantom Cavern... She need not come alone, we just want to chat...see you then Levy Darling!"

Makarov swam slowly over to Levy. "We'll rescue them. Don't-"

"Of course we're gonna rescue them!" Gajeel interjected, his face murderous.

When everyone looked at him, he explained himself.

"They are your subjects! And friends of the Shrimp! And as your allies, there is no way we cannot rescue them!"

Laxus nodded before saying "The question is if we should send Levy or not. Even if we can send a guard with her."

Gajeel nodded before speaking, "I agree, that is the most concerning point. This is obviously a trap, he even encouraged us to bring others! We should discuss strategically before doing anything."

"We should also involve your kingdom" Laxus added, nodding towards Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded thinking it over before Makarov interjected,"How long is the journey to and from your kingdom Gajeel?"

Gajeel frowned. "It took us an afternoon at a slow pace...so about an afternoon to get there and back, maybe longer so that they can get through the news and send some people over. If they leave now, they should be back by mid to late evening tonight."

King Makarov nodded before taking charge.

"Erza! I want a dispatch gone to the Sharkfolk kingdom within fifteen minutes asking for tactical advice, Maximum five people so speed can be maximised! Jellal! I need everything ready for guests!"

He carried on giving orders to the mermen and mermaids serving him. He wanted there to be a army figure coming and some good tactical advice. Rufus and Orga offered to go to prove sincerity. A letter was written and stamped while the dolphins were made ready for their departure.

Sure enough a dispatch was ready and leaving in fifteen minutes. It consisted of Erza, Rufus, Orga and two lieutenants from Jellal and Erza's finest.

As the dispatch disappeared into the distance, Makarov turned to Levy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue.

"We shall start with our strategics on our side till they come back." He said with a hard look to his face.

He then smiled, at Levy particularly, "We'll get them back, don't worry.

Levy, Gajeel Sting and Rogue swam back towards Levy's room, stopping just outside.

"Sting, Rogue," Gajeel said, "Give me a minute."

The Sharkmen in question nodded and let Gajeel and Levy go into the latter's room. When inside, Levy looked at Gajeel in confusion. Her eyes wondered from his to the new sword at his hip, courtesy of Laxus. She knew that Sting and Rogue had their own, why did Gajeel need one too?

As if reading her mind, he said, "Blondie Prince thought I should have one. Three swords are better than two."

Levy nodded, before saying, "Why did you need to send Sting and Rogue out?"

"Because only you need to hear this Shrimp. Jose is dangerous, and I didn't want everyone worrying, but you need to know, Your friends may not be coming back."

Levy swallowed before shoving Gajeel away. "How could you say that?" she said quietly, on the verge of tears. "In case you didn't realize, those are my _friends,_ Gajeel! I'm not about to abandon them!" she said, her voice rising.

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He had no idea how to react. He was showing her the reality of the situation! He was doing everything- Heck! _Everyone_ was doing all they could to make sure that they cam back alive! But he needed to prepare her for the worst... Fighting as a soldier, Prince or not, had taught him that. Who had taught her about the real world? He suddenly realised that she had been a young subject in the king's court, barely knowing how the world ran besides her books...no one had taught her...

He had been harsh in his honesty. As much as the stubbornness inside him wanted to retaliate, he realised he was in the wrong here...

He looked at the Shrimp. She was defiantly looking up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He took a step back, and said "I apologise Levy." before leaving the room.

Levy could only stare at her door with her thoughts in turmoil. He was...argghhhhh! He told her her friends were going to die. Then apologizes. And leaves without giving her a chance to react! But he might actually be trying to help her? Or...gah! She needed some girl talk before she was gonna' go crazy. And she knew the perfect blond mermaid for the job.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Gray came bursting in to the council room. To the side of the table, he saw Pantherlily, The King and Rufus and Orga. What were they doing here.

On the other side of the table, there was a fiery red-headed mermaid with two other mermen flanking her. Wait...Merfolk?

"Natsu, excellent!" The king said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts before continuing, "We have very little time." He turned to the Merfolk and introduced them.

"This is Erza Scarlet, known throughout our Kingdom as Titania, here, her two lieutenants, Reedus and Warren. They have come with an urgent request for strategic help as two of their knights have been taken hostage. They are also friends of Ambassador Levy.

We need to send a maximum of five people to the Kingdom. I am suggesting here and now, that we let Gray, Pantherlily and you go Natsu. We need more people though. Two more."

Pantherlily spoke up. " I disagree with both me and Natsu going. That leaves no one to mobilize the army if necessary."

The King nodded. "You make sense Pantherlily. Very well. You will go, and leave Natsu here as Commander."

Natsu nodded. "That will give the best advice to the Merfolk and still leave here guarded."

Gray spoke up. "How about we take my girlfriend Juvia?" he blushed slightly before continuing, "She used to work for Jose, before recognizing that he was a power hungry bastard. She'll know how he works."

King Metallicana looked to Erza for confirmation.

"I think three people is a perfect amount. It gives us the ability to travel quickly, but still have enough input from our new allies." She smiled. " I look forward to working with you!"

King Metallicana got up from his chair. " It's settled then! I want you departing withing 10 minutes! Natsu see to the dolphins for travelling! Gray! Get Juvia prepared and make sure you have everything. Pantherlily! Good luck!"

Erza smiled at the similarities between her king and the one before her.

This alliance was a good thing.

 **AN: To explain, the beginning of this chapter is when the Sharkfolk Kingdom receives the news. I wanted to make you stew in anticipation for a bit. I was considering having the whole chapter just the Shark folk's goings-on but I decided that was way too cruel.**

 **Gruvia fans! Need not have any scruples about them getting together or having a one-sided relationship, They are together already!**

 **Have a great new year everyone! I hope to take this story into the new year!**

 **Sayonara from 2015,**

 **Rusu-Chan The Scarlet Fairy**


	10. Chapter 10

Konichiwa Minna

First and foremost, I am deeply sorry for the wait for this chapter, life has been incessant lately and school and swimming and exams and studying take their toll on a writer. However, I have a chapter for you, not an incredibly long one, but still. A lot happens and there is some fluff to go wih it. Anyway...

Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima-sama does.

Lucy opened her door to see a rather exasperated looking Levy.

"What's the matter with you?" she said, half-amused, half-concerned.

Levy just sighed heavily.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain brooding, Sharkfolk Prince to whom you are so suddenly attached?" Lucy asked slyly.

"He's so confusing!" Levy burst out, her cheeks turning pink, "He tells me that Jet and Droy may die, apologizes and then leaves! What on earth is wrong with him?"

Lucy just laughed and ushered her inside. She fixed them some biscuits and then sat Levy down to give her some *ahem* expert advice.

"Well, I'm no expert," Lucy began, taking a biscuit for herself, "but he was concerned for you. Let me explain," She said hurriedly holding up her biscuit-free hand as Levy tried to speak, "He firstly was trying to not have you get very upset when they don't come back. He knows that you care for them so he was trying to alleviate possible future pain by preparing you now. He as trying to show you the reality of things. "

Levy was thoughtful, "But what about the apology?" She said, confused, "I was in the wrong by yelling at him, why didn't he try to explain?"

Lucy pondered for a moment before smiling mischeviously.

"You'll have to ask him yourself, won't you?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I do not believe we have been introduced Erza-san."

A soft cool voice reached Erza's ears from behind the Sharkfolk soldier whose name she remembered was... Gray?

"No, I don't believe we have. What may I call you?"

"Juvia's name is Juvia," the voice said and a face framed with deep blue hair looked out from behind Gray. She had enchanting eyes, Erza noticed, and her tail and fins were rippled wih caring shades of blue and black. Her small waist was adorned with three weapons, a thin, silver rapier, a deadly looking single bladed knife and an object she could, surprisingly, not identify.

Juvia, noticing Erza's gaze on her strange weapon, smiled. "It is a whip. It can extend and shorten at will. At the moment I have it at its shortest."

Erza smiled, impressed, before Gray spoke, "She is King Metallicana's closest spy and assassin. I think I said she used to work for José."

Behind him he felt Juvia shudder before tightening her arms around him. "He was a horrid person, cruel and uncaring for those around him. Juvia was often told to beat people, or hurt them. Juvia hated it. Juvia hated him. When Juvia was finally sent away for a mission Juvia just never went back."

Erza gave a bitter smile, before a hoarse laugh. "You're the perfect person we need for guidance in this war."

Pantherlily gave a grim nod before saying, "I agree, Juvia is the best chance we have at the moment, but only for José. We don't have any intel about this... Ivan, about how dangerous he is or the tactics he uses. If we rely only on Juvia, they may use José's tactics as a diversion, and something else as their actual move."

Rufus spoke up and addressed Erza, "Didn't the Mer-Prince Laxus speak of his father Ivan, and know some of his tactics?"

Erza answered, "I don't know, he only returned to the kingdom last night..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy took a deep breath as Rogue opened Gajeel's bedroom door. She swam in and the door shut behind her, making her turn. As she slowly turned towards the centre of Gajeel's room. He was lying on his bed, dozing.

She swam slowly up to his bed and gazed at his peaceful, sleeping face. Some of his long black tresses had fallen over his face, and she allowed her fingers to trace his face's outline before pushing them back. As she did so, his ruby eyes opened and stared at her. She yelped and propelled herself away from his bed, her hand over her mouth, somewhat covering her heavily blushing face.

Gajeel was doing no better. He sat straight and upright on his bed, glowing pink on his cheeks.

"Shrimp-"

"Gajeel-"

They both started, or tried to.

"You first Shrimp"

She looked at him, her blush diminishing somewhat.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I didn't realize that you were trying to help me by telling me about Jet and Droy. I was in the wrong."

Gajeel looked softly at her. She couldn't possibly know how much she affected him. He had known her for so little time yet he cared for her so much...ugh...what was this sappy stuff? This never happened with him. Lily would know what to do. He needed to talk to Lily. And soon. He suddenly realized that she was still waiting for a reply.

" 's Alright Shrimp." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I realized you didn't know the reality of the situation and probably had just been a bookworm, only knowing true reality through your books. You didn't know the reality of prisoners of war, and I had been a bit harsh on you. So I'm sorry."

Levy smiled at him before laughing softly. "Look at us, both of us misunderstanding the other. Well. I'm glad we've solved it."

He smiled at her in his cocky, distinctive way.

"Likewise Shrimp."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu was bored. There was a war on and he was bored. Well...maybe not a war just yet but if you asked him, pre war was more stressful than war itself. Waiting for news and such.

Sigh.

He really needed to do something.

He decided to go supervise some of the training that was going on before he decided to go mad. The training seemed to be going well. Some small relief he supposed

"Yo! People!"

The desired effect was achieved as all the soldiers stopped their fighting and looked towards their second in command.

"Who feels like a good old spar with me?"

A voice from the back spoke up.

"I'll have a go"

"Sure Minerva! Hope I don't beat you up too much, Rogue might get mad with his wife all beat up."

Minerva laughed before launching into her attack.

.

.

.

.

Rogue sneezed. Someone was talking about him.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry again about the terrible wait. I have just had an absolutely HECTIC First-term-and-a-half and am about to start exams. Here is a shout-out to all those who reviewed, followed, favorites or just stopped by to check it this story. It really makes my day when awesome people like you read my story!**

 **Side notes: Juvia is gonna be badass. Not clingy. I feel we don't see enough of her badassery in the canon universe. Secondly, Mineral is nice in this. I always found her a complex character and decided to make her nice because too many people leave out how nice she is after the year break after Tartaros. Anyway. Enough of my ranting.**

Have a great time wherever you are, and Meghu-chan, get some sleep ;p

Love Rusu-Chan the Scarlet Fairy


End file.
